sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Escape (LDR)
The Escape is the first episode of [[La Douleur Rebelle|''La Douleur Rebelle]]. '' Plot Paris, France. The plans for earth have been 48% completed. Some gems still roam the Earth. Some Homeworld, other Crystal Gems, most are just plain neutral. However there was one rebel who had terrorized all gems. She was caught today. All of the gems came to watch, including a star named Unakite, she was Homeworld/ Neutral. The humans stayed away, they typically didn't interact with gems and such. The rebel gem was right below a large blade ready to slice her gem in two. Unakite stood in the front with a tape recorder. Unakite: "Hmm.. The rebel is standing still.. She is just standing there. Surprising for her." Unakite said into the tape recorder. The rebel sighed. She was tied up in cuffs and chains. Two Quartz ready to set the blade down. Unakite watched. A loud CLICK rung in the sweet, Paris air. Unakite backed up for about five feet. The rebel had broke free. Unakite: Oh no.. The rebel landed right in front of Una. Una shoved the recorder in a bubble and sent it to her apartment. The rebel smirked and looked at Una with a curious smile. Una: "..Can I have s-s-some help-p?.." Una asked and looked at the crowd behind her. The crowd began to cheer. Unakite raised in eyebrow. The crowd began to yell; "FIGHT HER, UNAKITE!". Unakite's mouth gapped as she heard those cheers. The rebel in front of her began to smirk. Una took a deep breath and summoned a bladed War Fan, she nervously giggled. [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8VWSC281j4 Begins to play.] Rebel: "Hmm. Interesting weapon. Might as well introduce myself. Anorthite." Anorthite said with charm. Una rolled her eyes and opened up her War Fan. Unakite: "I know your name.." She sighed and got in a fighting stance. Anorthite: "Is that so. Well Unakite, let's begin." Anorthite summoned a yoyo. Unakite: Yoyo? Anorthite nodded, she also got in a fighting stance. Una flapped her blade and charged at Anorth. Anorth held Unakite's wrist with a tight, somewhat painful, grip. Unakite held in her pain and with her free hand, she held Anorth's wrist. Unakite yanked Anorth's hand off of her wrist. It worked and Anorth stepped back with a slight smile. Unakite was a bit disgusted on how non-serious this so-called "Killer" was. Unakite: "What are you planning..." She thought. Anorthite toyed with her yoyo for a minute. Unakite waited a bit anxiously to see what the gem was to do. Anorthite released the you, tying it around Unakite's waist and pulling her in. Unakite struggled in the sticky, spider web like string. Anorthite got a bit serious for a minute. She got face to face with Unakite. Anorth: "Lis--" She was cut off by the swinging of a rapier. The guard looked at Anorth for a minute and smirked. Anorthite waved and disappeared. Even though she couldn't be seen, she sure could be heard. Anorthite: "Hope I can see you again!" She said to Unakite. Anorthite relieved Anorthite of the string on her waist and ran off. Unakite: "wHAT!?" Unakite summoned a visor and ran off. Unakite was using an ability that her type were known for; her Infrared Vision. She ran all over Paris, this went on for hours on end. She lost her in a local shop, but she didn't give up. Until she had to give up, it was almost 10 pm. She sighed and walked home. Sweet, sweet home. Unakite walked to her apartment building when a couple of human neighbors greeted her and asked her what she was doing up. She asked the same to them. Once she got to her door, she heard the sound of a glass cup or jar falling. She sighed. Unakite: "I swear if ruby got in the trash again..." She whispered to herself. She swiftly snatched a key from a box on the floor. She lifted it up to the nob on her door and pushed it in the keyhole. The noise stopped. Unakite pursed her lips and opened the door with caution. Unakite: H-Huh?? Unakite looked around the somewhat trashed apartment. She places the key on the bookshelf next to her and looks around some more. Unakite: "Huh." She took a deep breath and sat down on the soft, luscious, vibrantly colored couch. She lifted up the silver remote and turned on the news. A flower pot in her room fell out of nowhere. She stood up and paused the TV. She quickly walked to her room. Unakite: "Whos there?!" Unakite looked around the room with caution, She saw nothing. Unakite sighed in releif and plopped onto bed. A large OOF! sounded from beneath her. Unakite jumped up and whipped out a War Blade. ???: "mY TAIL GOD" She whispered. Unakite blinked. Unakite: "Ehm.. W-Who are you exactly...?" Unakite backed up a bit. The gem ran off, it appears they are.. invisible. Unakite summoned her visor and ran after her. Unakite facepalmed and quietly screamed. Unakite: "oH MY GOD GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She made a shooing gesture. The gem tripped over the couch and ran into the other room. Unakite: "pLEASE I THINK IT WAS ANORTHITE." Unakite ran after Anorthite. Anorthite hissed at Unakite with her snake-like tounge and turned visible. Unakite: "I'M GOING TO SCREAM GET OUT!" Unakite screamed. Anorthite put her hands up and slowly walked to the balcony. Unakite ran out too. Unakite: Why are you here? How did you even know I lived here?? Anorthite shrugged and got closer to the edge of the balcony. Unakite got closer as well. Anorthite whipped out her yoyo and Unakite her war fans. Unakite looked at Anorthite with a worried, confused, and utterly scared face whil Anorthite looked at Unakite with a uneasy, confused, and akward face. Anorthite: Uhm, coincidence??? Anorthite launched the yoyo at Unakite. Unakite got tied up again. Unakite: pL EA Se Unakite broke free quite easily, this time. Anorthite shreiked and pulled the yoyo back. Unakite growled and blew a gust of wind at Anorthite. Anorthite got blown back right against the detailed, sharp, and cold fence. Unakite stopped, but the winds didn't. Anorthite got blown up. Anorthite: Huh? Anorthite was hanging onto the fence. The wind started to slow down, but right then, Anorthite's tail somehow turned into wings! Unakite tilted her head and the wind stopped. Unakite: whAT?? Anorthite started to dive down onto the filthy dumpster below, Unakite ran to the fence on her balcony and watched. Unakite: WHAT She watched Anorthite fly up into the dark night sky and into the brightly lit city. Unakite dropped her War Fan onto the pavement. She gasped and ran to the phone. The Next Morning Unakite was awoken from the loud beeping of her alarm clock in her bedroom. She arose and.. she was on the couch. She threw the covers off and ran into her room. She turned the alarm clock off, got dressed, and ran out of her apartment. The neighbors said hello, but she ran to the door as fast as she could. She burst open the doors and called for a taxi. She waited seven minutes before one came. She slammed open the door and told the driver to go to the "Plaza of Rose". The driver nodded and drove to where they were told. Unakite looked out of the window with her somewhat large sunglasses. The wind blew in her short hair. She thought about last night. Why did she come to my house? What did she want?.. She shook her head. Six minutes. The taxi came to a stop. Unakite gave the driver six dollars and got out. Unakite: "Thank you." She ran out to the plaza, it had a news van and reporters. Unakite took off her sunglasses and ran to them. The main reporter looked to be a gem, as she had blue skin and.. a gemstone on her forehead... Unakite smiled and grabbed the microphone. Reporter Gem: You say Anorthite was at your house yesterday? Hmm? Unakite nodded. Unakite: It looked like she was sleeping in my bed... Reporter Gem: Hmm. Let's start. The cameras began rolling. Unakite lifted the camera to her face. The reporter started rambling about what had happened. Reporter Gem: What was it like, having a dangerous rebel at your house? Unakite: Well, it was weird, she was sleeping in my bed. And she didn't attack me! Reporter Gem: Very interesting. Unakite: Her snake tail thing turned into wings somehow. Reporter Gem: Very, Very interesting. Hmm. Unakite nodded. Unakite: "Ugh, I just hate La douleur rebelle." Unakite sighed. Reporter Gem: Is that what you're calling her? Unakite: Indeed. Three hours, Unakite is sitting alone on a crate, it's sunset. Unakite sighed. A rustling was heard behind her. Unakite jumped and stood up. Unakite: "Any--" Anorthite jumped up. Unakite shreiked and held her head. Anorthite: "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME???" She whispered. Unakite: "i wAS GOING TO SAY ANYOLITE BUT SURE!??" Anorthite: "oh GOD" Anorthite also held her head. Unakite: "mMMMMM OKAY GO" Anorthite nodded. Anorthite: "THIS NEVER HAPPENED" Anorthite ran the hell out. Unakite: "OKAY." Unakite giggled. Unakite: "Ah, what a La Douleur Rebelle." Unakite sighed. END Features Characters *Unakite *Anorthite *Unknown Reporter Gem. *Gem Gaurds. Locations *Earth **France. ***Paris ****Unakite's Apartment. ****Plaza of Rose Music *Unakite's theme *Krewella - Come And Get It (Razihel Remix) Trivia *This is the first episode of La Douleur Rebelle *Anorthite's weapon is based off Ladybug's in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. *Unakite was originally going to be Anyolite. **But, nah.